1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an isolator system used for devices in testing environments related to regenerative medicine and pharmaceutical production.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-177091 discloses an isolator system used in cell manipulation, culture works and the like. This isolator system includes an isolator that forms a workspace hermetically sealed from the ambient environment and a pass box connected to the isolator. Hereby, articles used for the works can be introduced into the workspace isolated from the outside through the pass box which can be accessed from the outside.
Thus, the present disclosure provides an isolator system that has improved transportation workability of articles used for works in a case where a plurality of isolators is in a connected state.